1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology providing a destructive program for synthetic polymers, which are man-made.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creatures unceasingly produce in their cells various kind of high molecular compounds including DNA, proteins and saccharide. However, the thus produced high molecular compounds are destroyed and metabolized after duly utilized. In other words, every creature is provided with what is called a destructive program, and such mechanism maintains the life of creatures. Cancer cells, different from all other ones, are lacking in such destructive program. The Earth being assumed as a complex of lives, synthetic polymer compounds may be compared to the Earth's cancer cells, which have no destructive program.
Therefore, the inventor considers that it will be extremely important in contributing to the sustainable development of human beings in the 21st Century to provide a program destructive of the synthetic polymers, which human beings have been creating.
The destructive program envisaged by the inventor of the present invention is not related to incineration or pyrolysis, but to the cutting of molecular chains by means of chemical reaction as seen in regard to creatures wherein it is possible reusable compounds of high value-added, depending on the extent of cutting.
Conventional methods for recycling polymers include the ‘thermal recycling’ that is designed to utilize heat generated through incineration of polymers, the ‘material recycling’ that is designed to mold anew waste polymers into some usable articles and the ‘chemical recycling’ that is designed to convert waste polymers into monomers or other chemicals. The ‘material recycling’ is devoted to metamorphosing polymers in repetitive manners still ending up with leaving wastes behind, which cannot be the solution of waste polymer treatment issues.